


As long as we have each other

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Emotional Draco Malfoy, Handholding, Light Angst, M/M, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Draco and Ron talk about going public with their relationship.Naked swimming in a lake during summer.Emotional! Draco. Light angst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	As long as we have each other

Ron threw off his clothes and jumped into the water. It was pleasantly cool against his skin. Taking a few swimming strokes, he then turned to the shore where Draco was still standing, looking incredulous.

“You’re not getting in?” Ron called before throwing himself backwards into the water. He loved swimming in the summer. The weather was perfect today. The sky was bright blue, the sun stood high, the trees were green, and the water had just the right temperature to cool down.

When Draco didn’t answer, Ron called again:

“You know how to swim, right?” His tone was teasing; Draco glared at him.

“Of course I know how to swim, Weasley! How dare you — ”

“Then don’t just stand there!” Ron half-shouted. “Wouldn’t want you all pissed off later cause you’re warm...” he grinned up at him.

Draco seemed worried; he kept glancing around as if looking for something. He tentatively stripped off his shirt and trousers from his pale body before getting into the water too. Ron saw Draco’s face screw up as his body sank into the water and Ron edged closer, meeting him halfway. Draco hugged himself, keeping his distance.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Ron asked, but Draco didn’t answer. His grey eyes were still searching for something. Ron chewed on his lip; he didn’t need to ask why to make the connection in his head.

“We’re allowed to swim together, y’know,” he said. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

“The rest is wrong.” Draco’s tone was sullen, and he sounded defeated.

“Why? Don’t you want me anymore?”

Ron regretted the question, regretted the acid in his voice as the words slipped out of him. He didn’t want to be pushed away. Didn’t want to be rejected.

He was always rejected.

“Of course I do,” Draco said quietly. “But people will not approve of us together, Weasley. My parents, yours...” He shot the shore a glance over his shoulder, where a few people were sitting in the green grass. “People we do not know...”

“I don’t care.”

Ron took a few steps forward, his feet heavy in the water. He got closer until he subtly could reach out a hand, letting his fingertips brush against Draco’s beneath the surface. Draco had finally let go of his self-embrace and was now having both arms down his sides.

“I don’t care,” Ron repeated, looking Draco straight in the eye, taking his hand properly under the water, “The people up there…” he nodded to the small group on the grass plot, “they don’t care. They’re not watching us. Your parents are completely barmy; at least your Dad is… And as for mine, well…” Ron chewed on his lip again. “They’re just gonna have to deal, won’t they?”

“I suppose.” Draco sniffed.

“Stop tensing up every time we’re out together,” Ron continued in a low, sad voice. “We’re allowed to be seen together, Draco, you act as if we just sit next to each other people’ll know we…” he hesitated, not knowing how to continue the sentence. “And I get it. I’m scared shitless too. But we can’t let it control everything. Don’t want us to hide forever.”

Draco watched Ron speak, the white-blond hair on Draco’s head even whiter in the sun. Ron was suddenly overcome with the feeling of wanting to hug him, but they were both stark naked and already standing a bit too close in the water to just seem to be friends. A faint wind blew by. Ron saw Draco’s skin getting goosebumps, his pink nipples hardening, exposed to the air as they were. Ron knew his own skin had goosebumps too, and he wasn’t so sure it was only because of the sudden chill in the air or the fact he was standing waist-deep in a lake.

They were still holding each other by the hand. Ron let go, or tried to, but Draco held on firmly, looking into his blue eyes. Draco’s own grey seemed to seek out comfort; something Ron noticed Draco needed more and more of lately. Ron gave him a small smile.

“I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Will I ever be ready?” Draco’s voice was a little raspy. “How do you know you are — ”

“I don’t reckon we’ll ever be,” Ron shrugged, squeezing Draco’s hand. He looked over Draco’s shoulder, watched the people on the grass. They seemed to be in their own bubble and he was right; they weren’t paying attention to the two blokes standing close across from each other in the water. He lifted Draco’s hand to his lips and kissed, quickly, before putting both their hands under the surface again, “But as long as we have each other, it’ll be all right. I know it will.”


End file.
